This invention relates to dolly mounted vacuum cleaners generally of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,769, issued June 27, 1967 to F. C. Houser for a Floor Drying Apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to an elongated floor pickup nozzle and its attachment to the dolly.
So-called wet/dry vacuum cleaners of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,877, issued Mar. 13, 1984 to R. C. Berfield for Noise Reducing Means for Vacuum Cleaner, are often provided with relatively large accumulating tanks that are mounted on hand trucks or dollies of the type disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 703,088, filed Feb. 19, 1985 by R. C. Berfield for Dolly With Tank Latch, and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. When vacuum cleaners of this type are used to clean relatively large floor areas, it is desirable that the pickup or nozzle be attached to the dolly that supports the vacuum cleaner. With this type of arrangement, the hose that connects the nozzle to the vacuum cleaner is not subjected to strain that might otherwise be imposed thereon, say if by moving the nozzle a force was applied through the connecting hose to drag the relatively heavy vacuum cleaner.